


Preparing for a Fall

by keerawa



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, Drug Use, Episode: s02e24 The Grand Experiment, Ficlet, Gen, Season Finale, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, Snippet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1880820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are the facts, and Sherlock's plan must account for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preparing for a Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Watson's Woes July Writing Prompt #1: [Warning Sign:Slip/Fall](http://1.bp.blogspot.com/_oxYnus2rUJY/TKu6RQhOn1I/AAAAAAAADhk/0uzQTiiSjQU/s1600/fall+down.gif). Unbeta'd.

Sherlock sat on a park bench equidistant between the club where MI-6 awaited his report, and the Brownstone that Watson no longer considered her home, contemplating the packet of heroin in his breast pocket.

Sherlock dealt poorly with emotional responses, particularly his own. Heroin use was not a productive coping strategy. Yet it remained a tempting one. Perhaps, if Watson found him using, she would … no. Such a ruse had drawn his arch-enemy in, but Watson was familiar enough with his methods to recognize and resist any such attempt at manipulation.

She was leaving. A relapse was therefore highly likely, if not inevitable. These were facts. Sherlock must plan for both events. He would rely upon the Work, as always. Gregson would cut him off at the first sign that he was using again, but MI-6's treatment of Arthur West had proven them far less particular. So long as he produced results, they would provide him with cases.

He would just need to be careful to maintain his heroin use, should it occur, at a low level, so as not to significantly impair his performance. It shouldn't be a problem. Sherlock stood up, tugged his jacket straight, and walked quickly towards his appointment, considering how to best offer his services to MI-6.


End file.
